Assembly
by twilight-chicka-rob-edward
Summary: When Edward and Bella go to an assembly, Bella does something to turn Edward on, purposefully? Edward loses his temper in next chapter! 'Dark Edward returns' Rated M for Mature content*hint hint*!
1. Turn on

DISCLAIMER: I do not own _Twilight_, nor am I ever or will I ever be Stephenie Meyer. I am not anything to do with _Twilight_ the book or movie.

* * *

Everyone was waiting anxiously in the classroom for the bell to go off, signaling another assembly. Edward sat next to me. I wasn't looking forward to this assembly about fundraisers. We'd already had this same assembly three times this year. They just talk about selling candy bars and winning prizes. I wasn't really into all that kind of stuff. Besides, if I _really_ wanted any of that stuff, Edward would buy it for me. That's if I _really_ wanted it, I had no use for the stuff.

All of a sudden the bell rang, and the kids stormed out of the classroom. Edward stood up and waited for me. Once I stood up he wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me to his side. His cold skin sent jolts of electricity surging through my body. I shuddered as he pulled me closer.

We walked to the assembly room in silence. The room was filled with screaming kids. Edward guided me to two empty seats in the auditorium on the bleachers near the back wall. We sat close to the middle, where fewer kids sat. I leaned my head against his shoulder, and he sighed. His arm, still around my waist, pulled me closer, "Bella, you have no idea what you do to me." He whispered into my ear.

One of the teachers caught us. "Bella, can you move please." The teacher asked in a firm tone. I heard a low grumble from Edward's chest as he unwillingly released his grip on me. The kids on the bench in front of us slid over to make room for me. I carefully slid onto the bench, making sure I didn't slip.

During the assembly I had an idea. I turned around a little and saw Edward with his knees spread apart slightly. I layed back and rested my head on his inner thighs, when I heard his quick intake of breath.

"What are you doing to me Bella?" He asked between clenched teeth.

I giggled quietly; which caused my head to rub his now prominent erection. In turn making his hands catch my face. "I need you, _now_, Bella." I heard him whisper roughly. "Stay still, and act like you're about to faint." He ordered. He lifted my head up off his thigh, making me sit up straight. I covered my forehead with my hand, leaning over a bit.

"Mr. Banner, I think I should take Bella to the nurse. She looks like she's about to pass out." I heard him ask.

Mr. Banner looked at me carefully and assessed that I did look sick enough to go to the nurse. "Go ahead."

Edward led me to the gym door; half-dragging me. Once we had got out the door, I straightened up. He still didn't release me though. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"I don't think I can make it home. There not leaving the gym yet. We still have another ten minutes." He dragged me over to the girls' bathroom.

"Wait, you can't go in there."

"Nobody's around except you and me, remember?" He reminded me, grinning at my facial expression.

"Oh, right." I laughed nervously.

We walked into the bathroom and into the far stall. He stripped off my jeans while I still fumbled with the button on his. He pushed my hands away and pulled off his jeans and boxers.

He hooked a finger on each side of my panties and slid them off effortlessly. Before I had even realized it he had plunged right into me. He didn't move.

"Edward…please." I asked desperately.

"Tell me if it hurts, or if you don't want to do this." He commanded.

"Edward, I want this, with _only_ you…please." I begged.

That's all he had to hear. He started to plunge in and out of me. I gasped each time he hit me in my sweet spot.

When I felt my stomach tighten, I knew I was about to cum. "Edward, I'm…close." I warned between thrusts.

He seemed to be turned on by my words, as I felt him harden inside of me. "Me too." He whispered with one final thrust that sent me over the edge. I screamed as I came. He thrust harder, and finally came over the same edge with a grunt.

"I love you." I whispered, still recovering from my high.

"I love you too." He whispered before kissing my forehead and slipping out of me.

We pulled on our clothes and fixed them to look decent. He followed me out of the bathroom as I searched the halls for anyone who might've overheard. No one was out there so I walked ahead to the classroom. Everyone had already returned.

"How do you feel Bella?" Mr. Banner asked.

"Much better." I stated, smiling at Edward. Edward smiled back.

The bell rang for us to leave and we walked out the hallways together, holding hands.

Once we reached his Volvo, he picked me up and kissed me. "That was the best ever." He whispered against my lips.

"I know." I smiled sheepishly.

He just grinned wider. "How about another round tonight?" He asked.

"Anything." I whispered breathlessly.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so how do you like it? My first one-shot! I was bored, so I decided to write this. If you want me to continue this as a story, you can PM me or tell me in a review. I don't really know if I should just leave it like it is, or if I should continue? Well, if you want to hear Round 2, you can just tell me! Thanks!**

**-twilight-chicka-rob-edward**


	2. Round 2

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long! Please forgive me! Here's long awaited ROUND 2!! [: I will warn you though; dark-Edward is here!! You have been warned! Now you may read!**

On the ride home, my heart was beating frantically as Edward's hand travelled up my mid-section and down to my inner-thigh. My breath caught.

"Breathe Bella." He ordered.

I did as he instructed and took a big gulp of air. I didn't want to hyperventilate.

He started rubbing me, up and down up and down up and down. I couldn't take it anymore; my jeans were becoming wet with need. "Please…" I whimpered.

A smug smile tugged on the corners of his mouth. "What Bella? What do you need? I can't read your mind, remember?"

My eyes were half-lidded and glazed over. I didn't know how much more I could take.

My hips subconsciously bucked up into his hand to cause more friction. He moved his hand to hold down my thighs. "No Bella." He growled.

I whimpered. My underwear was soaked through, and my jeans were dripping now. He removed his hand from my thigh and placed it back on the steering wheel. I looked over to him, to see why he had stopped his wonderfully amazing torture. He just stared at the road ahead.

I slunk down into my seat. I didn't know what I had done wrong.

When his house came into view, I could feel my heart pounding out of my chest.

He opened his door and slammed it shut, silently ordering me to get out before he ripped the door off.

I followed him up to his bedroom stiffly, when he turned around and locked the door. I was already breathing heavily, and my arousal was getting worse. It started dripping down my inner thighs.

When he turned his eyes back to my face they were pitch black. I gasped in shock. They were golden just this morning. "Take your pants off Bella." He ordered.

I complied, not wanting to be in a worse position than I already was.

"Good girl." He pointed to the bed and I went to sit down, hoping this torture would be over. "Now touch yourself." Boy was I wrong.

I silently followed his orders, even though I didn't completely understand this one. I pulled my panties over and began to rub my clit in slow circles.

His eyes were glazed over with lust, I could see, even though mine were half lidded. I plunged two fingers inside of me when Edward's pants were suddenly ripped off and thrown at the wall with his boxers.

He pulled my fingers out and climbed on top of me, pushing me to the back of the bed. My head was slightly an inch away from the headboard.

He thrust inside of me. I gasped in shock, and want. Well, _need_ was more like it. I _needed_ this. My head was spinning and as he thrust in again, my orgasm racked through my body.

The last thing I remembered was a crack, and then everything went black.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! I'm sorry it was so short, but I wasn't sure what else to put in there. If you guys have any idea what I could put in chapter 3 just PM me or REVIEW!! I love reviews! If you liked it or hated it, just leave a review! Criticism is appreciated as well! So, if you have any ideas just tell me!**

**twilight-chicka-rob-edward**


	3. My Angel

**A/N: Thanks for all your reviews and adding my story to your favorites! I'm updating early because of all the reviews! I really hope you like this chapter! I'm going to make it as long as possible, but I will stop so it won't be too boring. ;] Most of you are wondering what the crack was? You'll find out in this chapter so don't worry! I also really want to write a lemon, so it might be in the middle. Here it is, enjoy!**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own _Twilight_, nor am I ever or will I ever be Stephenie Meyer. I am not anything to do with _Twilight_ the book or movie.

* * *

I could hear a faint buzzing surrounding me, the faint beep of machines, and the stiff bed beneath me. My eyes fluttered open to the white walls of a hospital, and met four pairs of anxious eyes. Esme, Carlisle, Edward, and Alice were standing around my hospital bed. Edward brushed his fingertips along my forehead. The cool feeling was relaxing but subconsciously sent shivers down my spine.

"She's cold." I heard Edward's melodic voice for the first time since last night. I glanced out the window, realizing it was still dark outside and my head ached. It felt like I'd been hit with a baseball bat a couple times, then thrown deep under water. The pressure was building and I could hear a slight ringing in my ears. Carlisle quickly put some kind of medicine into my IV bag, which I just realized I had. I groaned inwardly, I hated needles.

I could see Esme's blurry figure as she came back in with a blanket in her arms. She handed it to Edward who put it around me and kissed my forehead. "Get better love, please." He whispered, before I fell back into unconsciousness.

It was too dark to dream. I couldn't see anything. I must've been in that pre-dream, pre-death phase. My head was numb, though I could still feel an ache. I felt detached somehow. I was being pulled from the world. The pain was getting worse, so I knew I had to be alive. I couldn't be in pain if I had died, right?

I awoke to a dark room and a cold hand in mine. My hand reflexively jerked away from it, until I heard a chair scratch across the tile floors. "Bella-"

I could barely remember why I was here, except for the dull ringing of my head. "Edward." It sounded more like a strangled whisper.

He engulfed me in his arms. "-you're alive." He sounded relieved.

I was taken by surprise when he kissed me, but I melted into it. "You don't know what it's been like for me. I didn't know what was going to happen."

"It's alright. I'm here now." I soothed him.

He replied by trailing kisses down to my earlobe. "Bella, I missed you. Do you still want me after what I've done?"

What a silly question. "Of course I still want you. What happened anyway?"

He was hesitant. "Bella, you…you hit your head. Well…your head was pushed into the headboard. You were unconscious…" He trailed off, afraid to admit the truth.

"How long?" It was barely audible, but he seemed to hear me.

"A couple days."

"Oh." That was all I could push my mind to say as he started kissing my ear again.

"I'm so sorry."

I was confused by his words. "Don't be sorry, please."

"Bella. You hit your head because I lost control. I'm sorry." He admitted, before going back to licking my ear. I shuffled the blanket onto the floor with my feet. My hands were too busy in his hair, pulling and tugging as electric shocks shot through my body.

I willed my hands out of his hair to go to the buttons on his shirt. I fumbled with each button until I unhooked the last one and he shrugged out of it.

He moved his hands up to my pants and pulled them down to my ankles as I kicked them off to the floor. The room was still dark, so I couldn't see the mess we were making as I heard something fall to the ground, sending echoes through the small room.

Then I remembered the IV in my arm. "What about this?" I pulled my arm up to show him the needle still in there. He huffed and pulled away from me.

"Where are you going?"

"To get you a band aid."

"Wait. You're going to take it out?!" I half-shrieked.

"I do have a medical degree you know." He smirked.

"Oh, right. Vampire immortality. Gotcha." I was being sarcastic now.

"Tsk tsk, don't be like that Bella." He echoed my mocking tone.

"Fine." I breathed.

He stepped over to me, pulling off the tape holding the needle. I looked away, knowing what came next. I could barely feel the needle being pulled out before the band aid was placed on the wound.

I whimpered at his touch on my skin. He just smirked. I wanted to smack him upside his pretty-little-head, but that would just give me a broken hand, and a boost to his already unnecessarily big ego.

"Better?" He asked, trying to hide his smile.

I ignored him and put my hand on his pants. He pushed my hand away. "No no Bella. Do you want to be punished?"

I almost considered that, but then remembered, vampires have their own ideas of punishment and I really didn't want to find out what it was. "Sorry."

"Good. Now where were we? Oh, right." He smiled again as he got back on the bed next to me. It was larger than a normal hospital bed, like double the size.

His hands immediately went to my shirt and ripped it off. "Now what am I supposed to wear tomorrow?" I whispered harshly.

He furrowed his brow and then a smug smile spread across his face. "You can wear my shirt."

Despite the fact that his ego was growing twice the size it should be, that actually sounded nice. "Fine." I muttered. I _really _didn't want to make his ego any bigger.

He chuckled. "You know you want to Bella. It's written all over your face." A blush spread all across my face as I realized this. Vampires could see _perfectly_ in the dark.

My panties were next to come off, as I fumbled with the button on his jeans, before just giving up and pulling them down with his boxers. I heard him groan as his growing erection sprung free.

I could feel my arousal spreading across the white sheets on the bed. He climbed on top of me and I could feel his erection at my entrance. I gasped as he plunged inside of me.

I could hear grunts as he thrust back inside of me. "Please Edward…faster." I begged.

My stomach curled and churned as my orgasm approached. I shivered violently as it racked through my body. Edward's cool body against mine was the best feeling. I should be sweating profusely right now, but I was comfortable.

He turned to his side, pulling out of me. I turned to face him. He was smiling. "That was amazing." I don't know which one of us said this, but I agreed completely.

My eyelids fluttered closed as sleep took over me.

* * *

**A/N: That was one of my longest chapters! I hope you guys liked it! The next one should either be at the hospital again or the Cullen house. You can tell me either one in a review if you want to. ;P The next chapter will be out by this weekend probably! Review please!**

**twilight-chicka-rob-edward**


	4. Alternate Ending

_He turned to his side, pulling out of me. I turned to face him. He was smiling. "That was-"_

"Loud." Emmett boomed.

I looked over in shock as I saw Jasper and Emmett standing in the doorway. I was speechless.

"What, did we disturb the bunnies?" Jasper chuckled.

Edward growled at them. I grabbed the sheets to regain what little dignity I had left. Edward had pulled on his pants and t-shirt when he jumped off the bed and tackled Emmett.

I was probably blushing so bad that I looked like a tomato. I had no shirt to change into, and I had no idea where my pants were. I groaned in disgust as Jasper turned off into the hallway laughing his head off. Emmett soon followed after he'd kicked Edward off.

"I'm sorry about that." Edward said, walking into the room, before kissing me on the cheek.

"Am I really _that_ loud?" I asked, humiliated.

He smirked. "I thought you were used to vampire hearing by now Bella? I'm ashamed." He shook his head in mock horror.

I gasped and threw the rock-hard pillow at him.

He clutched his shoulder, faking pain. "If that pillow were any harder, it might've actually done some damage." He mused.

I glared at him. "Ha ha, very funny."

His face turned hard. "Go to sleep Isabella."

I rested my head back onto the bed. Huh, it was softer than the pillow? I closed my eyes. I couldn't sleep after that. I was too embarrassed.

But eventually I just gave into the exhaustion. This would all be over, until morning that is, when they decided to bring it up again.

* * *

**A/N: That was the alternate ending. Hopefully you liked it. It's like 4:30 in the morning, so I got to go to sleep. I hope you liked it! I thought it was funny. :D Please review!**

**twilight-chicka-rob-edward**


	5. The Note

**A/N: PLEASE READ! Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are awesome! So each room got 1 vote, each. So, the room will be a surprise now! ;p I've already planned out what's going to happen in the next few chapters, chapter 7/8 is especially graphic, just to warn you now! I will warn at the beginning of the chapter as well, so. Oh yeah, I've decided to continue this from the alternate ending, and not just the ending from chapter 3, so expect it will have stuff in here from that. VERY dominant Edward in this chapter, and next chapter!! Yay! This is your warning. Edward's behavior might be confusing in the beginning, but don't worry, it'll be cleared up in the next chapter of Edward's POV. It will be his POV of this chapter. I'll give you a hint: it has something to do with a dream, but that's all I'm saying. Okay, for now, enjoy chapter 4!**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own _Twilight_, nor am I ever or will I ever be Stephenie Meyer. I am not anything to do with _Twilight_ the book or movie.

* * *

I arched my back off the bed and twisted to the side. I heard a crack, before twisting to the other side, another crack. These hospital beds are really stiff. My eyes fluttered open to see Edward, sitting on the chair across the room. His knuckles were white as he gripped the arms of the plastic waiting chair. His eyes were glazed over with lust, and I could tell, even though my vision was blurry, he was violently shaking, and having a hard time controlling it. "Are you okay?" I asked hesitantly.

A rumble escaped his chest. I began to sit up on the bed and pulled my knees into my chest. What was his problem?

I heard the door creak open and I craned my head to see who was breaking the awkward silence. I could feel Edward's stiff gaze boring into my face. So I tried to focus on Carlisle, who stepped in, in a blue collar shirt covered by his normal white lab coat. His hair was slicked back; perfect, but not as perfect as the god across the room, looking at me like I was something to eat right now. "You are free to go Bella." He glanced at Edward and then looked back to me. His expression looked worried, and he tried to compose himself for me.

All of a sudden Edward sprung up from the chair and ran out of the room. A few milliseconds later, and Carlisle was out too. Huh? He was acting very strange.

I hopped off the bed and turned to look out the hallway; no surprise, Edward was nowhere in sight, and neither was Carlisle. I turned back into the room, and closed the door behind me, locking it on the way. I didn't want Emmett or Jasper to come sneak up on me again, and torture me with memories of the other night.

There was nothing but silence though, and I was kind of surprised that they hadn't already come up here to make fun of me. Oh my god, did Edward do something to them?! Maybe that's why he looked so angry! Oh _my god, oh my god, oh my god…_

The quiet had now been taken over by my hyperventilating. Good thing I was in a hospital, so if I fainted I'd already be in a room and ready for the doctor to "save me." Well, I didn't need to be "saved" because I needed to control myself first. The door was locked, so there, already, was a flaw in the "already in a hospital" plan.

When I regained my composure and my breathing was back to a somewhat normal rate, I relaxed a little.

I looked down, and noticed I was still in Edward's shirt. I could smell his scent on it, reminding me of the other night. I didn't want to be reminded of all the embarrassing things that happened that night so I looked around for the hospital gown and saw it, still folded on the desk. I walked over to pick it up when a note fell out of it.

I went to pick it up, but the second my fingers came into contact with the paper, it burned. I couldn't explain it; it just, _burned_. It didn't really hurt, but I dropped it anyway.

The paper hadn't burst into flames or anything, so I decided to try to pick it up again. I determined that I must be going insane; after all, I had been stuck in this hospital room for at least a week or so; I couldn't remember exactly how long I'd been stuck here.

I couldn't feel heat emanating off of it or see any signs of the burning. So, I stupidly picked it up again, only to drop it immediately after. I was left with a nice little burn mark on each of my fingertips.

I ran to the sink and ran cold water over the burns, numbing the pain to a dull ache.

After that little "incident," I decided against going to go touch the burning paper again. My curious nature seemed to be egging me on for some odd reason, and I wanted to go against the burning, and open the paper, to find the mysteries locked within its fiery grasp.

I dropped the idea when a knock rapped at my door, bringing me back to the present, telling me that I forgot to unlock the door.

Even though I knew someone was outside the door waiting for me, I searched the room for a pen or a stick, or something to pick up the paper with. I found a clipboard and a pencil, and used them to pick it up. I set the folded note onto the clipboard and carefully opened it with the pen. It didn't seem to burn anything except my skin, so I kept going. When I got to the last fold, my heart was racing inside my chest for some reason. I flicked the pen across the paper and watched it unfold. My eyes met the words, beautifully scripted across the page.

_In your hands you hold the fire; where death and peace rest; the cross seeks peace while the fire seeks death. Find the cross. Wear it. Be safe._

I didn't understand it at all, except for the fire; it must mean the burning I felt. I read the last three lines over and over again. I couldn't pick up anything else from it.

I remembered there was someone waiting for me when an impatient rapping sounded again at the door. I huffed and threw the paper to the ground.

I opened the door, and there stood none other than Alice.

She looked far off. I rolled my eyes; another vision.

"Don't Bella." She suddenly said. I looked back to her in shock and bemusement.

Now she rolled her eyes, "Bella, what were you reading?" She asked, more serious now.

"I found some freaky, old note in the hospital gown. Don't touch it with your hands though; it burns." I fought with lying over the truth, but the truth won out. I couldn't lie to Alice, especially when she already knew.

I didn't know what happened, but suddenly I was in the air; flying. I didn't know where we were going, but I couldn't really ask, what with my head spinning and the sudden urge to vomit.

I realized we were going to the Cullen house when I saw the familiar route out of the corner of my eye. I was getting nauseous quickly, so I closed my eyes, not giving in to the sudden headache or the spinning of the world around me.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? No lemon, I know. But trust me; it will be worth the wait! I have to do an Edward's POV next so you will understand his perspective better. The note? That will be understood in the chapter after Edward's POV. Promise. His POV will be up at the same time so you can read it right after, hope that makes up for no lemons! Again, VERY SORRY ABOUT THAT!! I know you hate me right now! Well, read the author's note after Edward's POV; VERY IMPORTANT!!!!**

**Okay, this can either be updated tomorrow or Friday. Read author's note after Edward's POV to find out how to get it sooner!!**

**-twilight-chicka-rob-edward**


	6. Edward's POV

DISCLAIMER: I do not own _Twilight_, nor am I ever or will I ever be Stephenie Meyer. I am not anything to do with _Twilight_ the book or movie.

* * *

Edward POV

Jasper and Emmett decided to stay at the hospital, _all_ night. I wasn't surprised. They wanted to be here when Bella woke up, to humiliate her even more.

Bella had just fallen asleep, and I was sitting in the chair across the room. I watched her sleep. She was very restless, turning and tossing around, and talking more than usual.

"Jacob…" I turned my head back to Bella's sleeping form. My heart was torn out, ripped from my chest. It didn't matter if a few ribs were broken in the process; the hand that ripped it out was not merciful. The burning tore through the fresh wound in my empty chest. If I could cry, I would be sobbing. If I could tell Bella how I really felt now, she'd cry for me. I was sure of it.

She really did not feel the same for me. Unless, maybe I just thought I heard it. Maybe it was just a figment of my imagination. I tried to focus on this one lone possibility. It calmed me meekly, but I still felt empty.

"Mm, my Jacob." I about smashed my head into the wall. I was now sobbing tearless, dry sobs. My entire being was shaking with them. She truly did not want me. I always knew she wouldn't want a selfish monster like me. I always knew one day she'd come to her senses. Half of me wanted to run and hide like a frightened little child; the other half, the monster, wanted to run to her side and claim her, take her away from this world of hate and just claim her as mine.

The monster was winning out. It _really_ didn't help the situation when she licked her lips and smiled.

"My Jacob…" She kept whispering it. My rage took over. I was on the edge of collapsing, and throwing her up against the wall, forcing myself upon her, all at the same time. It would've been overwhelming to a human, but it wasn't that... Oh, who was I kidding, this would be overwhelming to _anybody_ in this kind of situation.

A sob racked through my body, shaking me all over, but this one was different. It was filled with anger, pure lust. My body shook with these new sobs. Anger was coursing through my veins, licking the hollow nerves raw, because they had been dry for over a century.

I could hear Jasper's thoughts from down the hallway. _Cool it bro; it was just a joke earlier, we'll leave._

Then I could hear Jasper urging Emmett to leave with him; before I exploded. Emmett was whining that he wanted to stay, to tease Bella, but Jasper warned him of my emotional state, and Emmett finally decided it wasn't even worth fighting with his brother, so they both left.

Carlisle was still in the building. His thoughts of Bella angered me more. He was going to release her as soon as she woke up. He would be leaving me alone with a fragile human, who had angered me, immensely so.

I was going to get up and explain to Carlisle that it would be a _very_ bad idea, but I felt cemented to the chair, like a heavy weight was keeping me from moving anywhere. My hands were gripping the chair fiercely, threatening at any moment to break the weak plastic handles, but I couldn't loosen my grip, something was holding me there. Was it my personal devil trying to torment me? Trying to provoke me to harm the love of my life even more? That was inevitable though. She needed to remember who she belonged to.

I didn't want to really hurt her though. No, that would kill me even worse than this. I would have to leave before she suspected something. I'd go back to the house and ask Alice to take her home. She could stay with Charlie while I cooled down. But Charlie was out fishing on the reservation for two weeks, and I couldn't have her going there. No, the _mutt_ lived there. I growled.

When I looked back to Bella, she stirred. It was light outside. She should be getting up soon. Another wave of anger shot through me. What was she doing to me?

I gripped the arms of the chair tighter as she arched her back up into the air. She twisted her back, and I watched as the tight muscles stretched beneath her pale skin. I heard a crack and almost broke the plastic arms of the chair. She twisted to the other side and when she cracked, so did one of the chair arms. It wasn't completely broken, just a crack on the side.

Her eyes fluttered open to meet mine. She still looked tired. My protective instincts kicked in as I worried about her. I tried to shake it out of my thoughts, but it was only replaced with anger. The effects had me shaking, like before. I held on to the chair desperately, seeking something, anything, to hold me back, or at the very least, distract me from the oncoming peril that I could feel approaching.

"Are you okay?" She asked hesitantly. I probably looked like a wild animal right now, and to prove that theory, a low growl rumbled through my chest.

She sat up, and pulled her knees against her chest. She didn't know what was going to happen later, after she was released. I almost felt sorry for her. Almost. She had put me through too much pain.

I heard Carlisle's thoughts before he walked in. Bella looked over to the door, but my eyes stayed glued to her. She subconsciously tightened her grip on her legs, I doubt she even noticed this, but my eyes were so attuned to her that I knew very-nearly every move she made. "You are free to go Bella." He glanced over to me for a quick second, _Are you alright Edward?_ He asked in his thoughts before turning back to face Bella.

I felt the heavy weight dissipate above me. I was free. I quickly pushed myself from the chair and ran out of the room. I had to go home. _Now._

I could hear Carlisle come out after me, though he made no attempt to follow me; he was smart. I ran home as fast as I could push myself.

Alice was waiting for me at the front door. She looked angry. "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, you better not do what I just saw." I searched her mind for what she meant, and she showed me her vision of me and Bella on her and Jasper's bed. She was horrified and disturbed at the very thought, and having to see it made it all the worse for her. I just smirked.

"I can't control her Alice." I told her, completely aware that I _was_ in control of every-little-thing Bella did. I was still smiling, which both unnerved and sickened Alice even more. She was about to puke. "Speaking of Bella," My tone was angry, but then she cut me off.

She sighed. "I'm going to pick her up right now Edward."

I tensed and my hands clenched into fists. If I were human, my palms would be raw and bleeding right now.

Alice gave me a warning glare before walking past me out to her car.

I stepped inside, and headed straight to my bedroom. As I walked up the stairs I could hear Esme shuffling around in her room; a human habit she picked up over the years. Esme was the only one home. She was in her room reading Pride and Prejudice, one of her many favorite books. I supposed Emmett and Jasper were out having some other pointless competition. Rosalie was most-likely hunting, or finding something to occupy herself. She wasn't home though.

I walked slowly to my room, preparing myself for the anger as soon as Bella arrived. Even thinking of her shot arrows through my heart. I would be sure to make this hard on her. She needed to know how this made me feel; this new emotion that I had never felt.

_Jealousy._

* * *

**A/N: How about that? A cliffy! I'm so sorry, but I needed to write this in Edward's POV too! I hope it wasn't too awful! If it was, leave me a review saying just how much you hated it. Tell me what you think about this chapter too! If you don't like it, then I'll be sad, but I'll understand… No lemons, I'm so so so so sorry!!!!! Please forgive me!!! I know you probably hate me right now! Well, send me all the flames and death threats you want! (Not real death threats though please!) Hm, that might also make me update sooner too! ;p Sooo, REVIEW!!! Thanks! PS: LEMON in next chappy!! Yay!**

**Also, if it isn't too much to ask, please check out my new story: The Calling!!!!! I took a lot of time to write it, and I just wanted someone to read it, and maybe review? Please! I update sooner on this story if I get at least 1 review for that story! ;D Which will be by tomorrow!!! Otherwise, maybe Friday update? It all depends on how much you want that next chapter!! Even if it's just 1 review saying, I hated it, or I loved/liked it. Come on, it's just 1 little bitty button; can't be too hard?!! ;p Thanks!**

**-twilight-chicka-rob-edward**


	7. Forget it

**A/N: You can thank --****twilightobsession14-- for an early update! *thank you!* Okay, now you can read the early update!! --By the way, LEMON WARNING!! ****Extremely**** graphic!--**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does, blah blah blah...

* * *

The house was dark and quiet. Alice just shoved me in and slammed the door behind her. I didn't know if I was shaking or if there was an earthquake, but I'm guessing I was too scared to comprehend anything right now.

I was contemplating whether to run or just go upstairs like a good girl. I couldn't even think about the note as I was too busy worrying about what was going to happen to me.

There was no light at all, and I couldn't tell if the breathing behind me was just my mind playing tricks on me or if it was really there.

I shivered as I felt it creep closer. It was close enough now that I could feel it. Inside I felt a new mixture of emotions; relief that I was indeed not going crazy, well, yet anyway, and fear, pure terror of what was going on.

"Strip Bella." He whispered in my ear condescendingly.

I decided I was not going to play with my fate today, so I pulled up my shirt over my breasts. I could feel the bra clasp come undone when I threw my shirt to the floor. My nipples went rock hard when Edward's cold hands traced circles around them. We'd never gone this far before; sure, we'd had sex, but never this. It felt good though; I'm not saying it didn't feel like the best thing I'd ever felt.

"Please continue." He purred between clenched teeth. The wetness was pooling between my legs and I felt as if one more word coming out in his heavenly voice would make me explode.

I shivered as a cool breeze blew past me and Edward laughed. I swear I almost came right then.

I pulled off my pants slowly, making sure I didn't fall over on the spot. Edward growled in anticipation.

My panties were next off, and when I looked to Edward's face I saw pure, raw lust outlined in the darkness, so I hurried. He wouldn't, or couldn't wait any longer for me.

And for some reason, I was enjoying every minute of this.

The world spun and the air was knocked out of me as my chest was thrust onto Edward's shoulder.

He set me down on what felt like a bed. I couldn't tell. I almost felt dead; like a paper weight. "Come on Bella, this is no fun if you're unconscious."

I kept my mouth closed, in fear of what he'd do to me, and because my muscles weren't working like I wanted them to.

He pulled his shirt over his head, revealing the outline of his bare chest. I could see the faint beauty of it even in the darkness; after my vision slightly adjusted.

I could hear a zipper and then shuffling. His pants were now off. I remained stiff, naked, and uncomfortable on the bed. I could feel metal being placed around my wrist and heard it click. I couldn't move my hand from the bedpost. Well, this was slightly more alarming and uncomfortable, but I'd never admit it. He could probably see it on my face anyway. I sighed. This was going to be a long night.

I felt him straddle my waist; his boxers were still on, good. He leaned down and I could feel his cold chest rub my nipples. I shivered uncontrollably. "Bella, you know what you did." He whispered in my ear.

I shook my head no; I really didn't know. "Do you want me to tell you?" It was a rhetorical question of course.

"Why are you calling that _mutt_ yours?" I gasped in shock; he meant Jacob?

"I-I-I…" I stuttered.

He covered my mouth with his, then pulled back. "After this you won't even remember him. Only me." He declared.

I nodded my head, even though I wasn't for sure on this.

He pulled off his boxers and plunged into me. I gasped at the size of him. He was hard and ready. He pulled out only to thrust in twice as hard. "Who owns you?" He growled as he thrust in again.

"Edward!" I screamed, filling the darkness with echoes of my screams.

He smirked. "Bella do you care about me as I care about you?" He asked the obvious.

"Yesss!" I half screamed, half moaned.

He pulled out of me before I climaxed into oblivion. I moaned in anticipation. "You are not allowed to have release tonight Bella. Put on your clothes." He stated.

I gasped in shock. "That was your punishment." He answered my expression.

I sighed, then walked around the room to find my clothes. Edward started to laugh as I looked helplessly around through the dark for my clothes. He eventually got up off his ass and handed me a shirt and shorts. "Wear these."

I pulled up the shorts and slid the long shirt over my head. I took the rubber band off my wrist and threw my hair into a sloppy bun before crawling into bed. I was exhausted.

My clit was sore all night. I couldn't sleep. The pain was too much. At one point I asked Edward to go to the bathroom for my human minute but he said it could wait until morning.

I did eventually fall asleep, but at like five in the morning. It was very uncomfortable to be in this kind of pain. My core burned with it.

I finally gave up, and my hand traveled down my body silently, however, Edward was quicker and grabbed my hand and stopped it from fulfilling its purpose.

I sighed heavily, irritated at this point.

"Next time I won't be so easy on you." He stated.

I almost laughed. Almost. I didn't want him to cause me any more of this need. However, every little breath I took caused me pain. It would rush all the way down to my center and shock me.

I rubbed my legs together to try to get rid of the pressure, and when I did, I jumped in surprise. My nerve endings were sensitive, very sensitive.

"Bella." Edward warned.

I sighed and rested my head back on the pillow. A _few more hours of this torture. That's it._I promised myself. That's all I would do.

* * *

**A/N: Remember, thank --****twilightobsession14-- for the early update!! And, how do you like? LEMONY!!! REALLY GRAPHIC TOO!!! Well, for me it was anyway. I haven't done a lemon like this before. I hope it was good enough!! Well, REVIEW and tell me if you liked it!!!!!!**

**Oh yea, and I added a new story that you might like if you like Assembly! It's called Ring Around the Rosey! I just wrote it!!! Just check it out please!! I hope you like it! **

**And REMEMBER! Death threats help get sooner updates! (Not real ones though please! ;p)**

**-twilight-chicka-rob-edward**


	8. Farewell

**I am giving this story to my friend who I believe will do a better job finishing it than I can because apparently I am doing a "horrible" job with it. **

**I don't know what she will do though. She may re-write all the chapters or just give up on it as I have. **

**If you still want to continue with the story just go to my favorite authors and look up Shiloh It seems.**

**She'll be in charge of it from now on. As I said before, she may or may not re-write it, but I am in control of that no longer.**

**But if you like this kind of story please check out the other two stories on my profile: Hush Little Baby and Ring Around the Rosy.**

**Farewell, **

**twilight-chicka-rob-edward**


End file.
